Another Year, Another Ceramony
by celrock
Summary: The sequel to Interview with the Rugrats. A ceremony is held in Hillwood, Washington where the Rugrats and Hey Arnold characters take a look back at Fan Fiction in 2015, presenting awards, and give advice for the future, in hopes for a prosperous 2016 on this website.


Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for not getting this story up yesterday, making it my final story to hit 2015. With how complex this story is, how long it's going to be, and the fact that I ended up with a lot of family plans on New Year's Eve that took up more time than anticipated, not to mention, feeling sleep deprived, needing some extra rest, this meant I ended up ending 2015 with only 139 stories on my profile. But hey, look on the bright side. This story will be my first one to hit Fan Fiction in 2016, so, it's not all bad, right? Also, both, the Rugrats characters and Hey Arnold characters make an appearance in this story, and they're the ages they'd be in real time, provided they were those ages the year in which their series premiered on TV. This would make the Hey Arnold characters roughly 29-years-old, since they were 9 in 1996, and the Rugrats characters, in their mid twenties, since they were babies and toddlers in 1991. With that out of the way, let's get started! And please remember the golden rule. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Another Year, Another Ceremony

Summary: The sequel to Interview with the Rugrats. A ceremony is held in Hillwood, Washington where the Rugrats and Hey Arnold characters take a look back at Fan Fiction in 2015, presenting awards, and give advice for the future, in hopes for a prosperous 2016 on this website.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats and Hey Arnold characters, they're the properties of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, and any OC's that belong to other authors, are the property of those authors respectively.

Amanda POV

Happy New Year's Day of 2016 everybody. Remember me from the end of 2014's special, Interview with the Rugrats? Yes, I am Amanda Plunk, the daughter of Taffy and David Plunk, and while this was originally scheduled for New Year's Eve of 2015, we sadly, had to post pone it by a day because of plans that came up in Celrock's life, thus, having to post pone the ceremony, but no sweat. I am glad to be here again this year, as we join together at the Palace in Hillwood, Washington, to give a salute to Rugrats Fan Fiction in 2015, and look at what's to come in 2016. With a little bit of help from the Hey Arnold characters, we'll be looking at what the Rugrats characters voted on as their top ten stories of 2015 presented by multiple authors that were completed in 2015, as well as their top 10 favorite stories that Celrock completed in 2015. We'll also be giving awards to the authors that have been the most supportive of Celrock's work, and other Fans that have also been supportive of Celrock's work as well. And last but not least, musical performances from Dino Spamoni, Sherry Berry, and Emmica. With this out of the way, please welcome your host for this fine event, a student studying communications at Hillwood Community College, give it up, for Gerold Johanson!

End of Amanda POV

The crowd roared with cheers and applauses as Gerold walked on stage. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt under neath and a bright red tie, the same color as that jersey he wore so many years ago in fourth grade, and his hair looked no different than it did back then. As soon as he stepped up to the microphone, everybody's applause died down, waiting to hear Gerold speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is my honor and pleasure, to be here with you all tonight, to present to you all, two top ten story lists with regards to Fan Fiction. While I am from Hey Arnold, because they chose to have the ceremony in my home town, they didn't think it was fair to exclude us from being able to help with the festivities. So, please join me this evening, along with my buddies that I've known all of my life, as we take a look at the top ten stories voted on by the Rugrats characters written by other authors besides Celrock, that were completed in 2015, as well as a look at the top ten stories that Celrock released and completed in 2015, again, voted on by the Rugrats themselves. But before we get started, please welcome a man who needs no introduction, the famous, Dino Spamoni!" Announced Gerold, as he stepped away from the microphone, and Dino Spamoni came out on stage, while he was now eighty-seven-years-old, he didn't look a day over sixty-seven, though his hair was a dark shade of gray, opposed to being black, he still had a smile on his face.

He came up to the microphone, as the crowd died down their applause.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Dino Spamoni. Not to worry, I am the real Dino Spamoni, not that incredible simulation. Oh no no, not to worry, I learned my lesson well a long time ago from that faking of death incident, and just to prove to all of you guys how happy I am to be here tonight, to be helping with a fandom that has sadly, experienced a major meltdown over the past few months, I'd like to liven everybody's spirits, with a song that I've been singing, for years. Ladies and gentlemen, You'd Better Not Touch my Gal. Tony, give me a G please." Said Dino Spomoni, as the piano started playing the opening cords, before Dino started to sing.

 _You'd better not touch my gal,_

 _Or I'll pop you in the kisser pal._

 _You'd better not even try,_

 _Or you'll be looking at a big black eye._

 _So listen good you stupid hood,_

 _I'll give you to the count of ten._

 _And if you're not gone by the crack of dawn, you'll never, eat, solid food again._

 _You'd better not touch my chick, or I'll beat you with a big fat stick._

 _You'd better not nose around, or I'll bop you like a pop up clown._

 _So get this straight you cheating mate, I'll give you to the count of ten._

 _And if you're not gone by the crack of dawn, you'll never, eat, solid food again._

Once he was done with his number, Dino took a bow and left the stage, and Zack Wehrenberg, wearing a tuxedo similar to Gerold's, only his bow tie was dark purple, came out.

"Thank you, thank you everybody. And thank you Dino Spamoni, that was an incredible performance. My name is Zachary Michael Wehrenberg, and I am here to present to you all, the second part of tonight's program. It is now time, for us to give out the first set of awards and honors. These awards and honors go out to the OC's and authors of the top ten stories written and completed in 2015 in the Rugrats fandom by authors other than Celrock. I'll be pulling envelopes out of my pocket and reading off the names of the stories by those authors. If that author owns an OC, the OC that accompanied them to this ceremony will come up here to accept the award on their behalf, and give a short speech, which will include some advice for the author to take with them, as they continue to make history on Fan Fiction in the coming year. Also joining us on stage this evening, is Arnold, in the event any of these OC's need a bit of help with the advice they are presenting to these authors. With that out of the way, let's get started." Said Zack, as he pulled out an envelope from his pants with the number ten on it in black ink.

He opened the white envelope and pulled out a small slip of yellow piece of paper.

"And, the story voted on at number ten is, New Generation by BehindTheWallOf Sleep." Announced Zack, as the crowd roared, and Blaer, wearing a beautiful dark purple dress, came up on stage to claim her prize.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. On behalf of BehindTheWallOfSleep, I would simply like to say, that it is an honor to be here tonight accepting this award. You were amazing with your story, looking at my life as a teenager and my success with my upcoming band. I hope someday, to be just as famous as my dad's band, Dark Stairway, and my only advice for you in 2016 is, keep up the great writing, you totally rock! And seeing that was the last story you completed in 2015, and you have yet to release anything new, maybe we could look at my life as an adult in 2016, and the third generation, as my dad has grandchildren. Just a suggestion for you for 2016, and again, thank you so much." Said Blaer, as Zack placed a white ribbon with a medal around her neck, and she was escorted off stage.

Once Blaer had disappeared out of sight to return to her seat in the audience, Zack pulled out the next envelope from his pocket with the number nine on it, and pulled out the slip of paper.

"Thank you Blaer. And now, for the story at number nine. And that story is, Lil and Kimi Visit OZ, by Marsetta." Said Zack, as Marsetta, wearing a dark green dress and ruby red shoes, with her dark brown hair pulled back in a bun, came up on stage.

"Thank you everybody. I sadly, don't have any OC's to accept the award on my behalf, so I'll be accepting my own award this evening. I just want to say, that I had a lot of fun writing this story. I've always been a fan of Rugrats and The Wizard of Oz, and it was fun redoing the Wizard of OZ, with Rugrats characters. Thank you so much. You fans and characters mean a lot to me, and for that, I'm not sure what's to come in the 2016 year from me, but I'll see that I return, with something good." Said Marsetta, as Zack placed a yellow ribbon around her neck with a medal on it, and she was escorted off stage.

Once Marsetta was out of sight, Zack continued on with the program. He pulled out the next envelope with a number eight on it, and pulled out the slip of paper.

"Thank you Marsetta. And now, for the story at number eight, Forgiveness? By Jessica-Sempai." Said Zack, as Jessica-sempai came up on stage, wearing a beautiful baby blue dress with baby blue shoes to match, her blond hair pulled back in a long braid.

"Thank you everybody. I'm one of the newer and upcoming writers here on Fan Fiction, and I'll admit, while none of my OC's could be here this evening to accept this award on my behalf, because everybody is busy with new year's plans, and while I've had my share of writer's block, and other things to keep me from regular weekly updates, I was pleased to finally reach the conclusion of this story this year. It was fun writing for one of my favorite pairings, Chuckie and Angelica, and you can bet, that there'll be more to come in the 2016 year. Thank you so much everybody, you guys are the best." Said Jessica-sempai with a smile, as Zack placed a dark green ribbon around her neck with a medal on it, and she walked off stage.

"Thank you Jessica. And now, it's time for the story the characters voted on at number seven." Said Zack, as he pulled out the envelope from his pocket with the number seven on it, and pulled out the small slip of yellow paper.

"And the story at number seven is, Another Fourth of July by Nairobi-harper." Said Zack, as Rosie Hall, all dressed in black, wearing a beautiful long black dress, a black headband in her hot pink curly hair, and black high heals, walked up on stage.

Everybody stopped dead when they saw her approach the microphone, as unlike the previous three people who had gone up to accept awards, Rosie didn't look happy to be there. If anything, she looked sad and miserable, and judging by the streaks of tears on her face and the running makeup, she had been back stage, crying. She pulled out some tissues and quickly blew her nose, before trying to speak.

"Everybody, it is with great sadness, that I must report to you all, that Nairobi-harper is unable to be here with us this evening. She has recently undergone a death in the family, and is too depressed to get out of bed or move. She's also having issues with uploading new material to Fan Fiction, and was so angry, that she threw a coat hanger at a window, and as punishment, she's been grounded for the rest of her school vacation, and felt just awful about not being able to join us tonight. While I was planning to accept this award on her behalf anyway, I am finding it hard to keep my composure for this evening, so in the event, I start choking up and being unable to go on, may I please see Arnold up on stage?" Rosie asked, as Arnold got out of his seat in the audience, and came up on stage to join her.

Arnold approached Rosie, wearing a black tuxedo, his football head looking no different than it did twenty years ago, with his clumps of blond hair sticking up as they usually did, still wearing that tiny blue cap.

"It's ok  
Rosie, I'm here." Whispered Arnold, as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, as she was trembling, starting to cry again.

"Oh Arnold, I can't thank you enough. And to all of you fans out there, thank you for being so supportive of Nairobi-harper over the past year, and to Celrock, for using me extensively in her stories. You guys are truly amazing. Now, for some advice I can give to Nairobi-harper." Said Rosie, as she stood there for several minutes, trying to think of something good.

As she thought, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes again, unable to contain herself.

"Oh Arnold, I need some help. I need to give Nairobi-harper some advice to help her come to terms with this loss in her family, but I'm not sure where to start. Before I turn things over to Arnold, in the event we run out of time and need to move on to the next person, let me just say that my favorite part of your story that got nominated, was near the very end, when the babies showed the news and towns people the picture of fireworks and everybody started crying. It was so touching, and a great way to end such a tragic event of having to ban fireworks. In fact, this was probably the most, beautiful Fourth of July story I ever read, and I'm very disappointed that you didn't release anything in 2015 to celebrate Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas. Do you think, you could please, try harder in 2016, to release stories revolving around the holidays of Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas? I understand that school is at its most busiest peak for you at those times of year, though I don't quite understand your lack to release material at Thanksgiving, when you had a whole week off, that still leaves me baffled, but here's my suggestion. Write all stories you want to release at Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas over summer break, and put them in a special place, with a reminder to publish them at their respective holidays. This way, you only have to take roughly five minutes out of your day on those holidays respectively to post them, and school won't effect your creativity, or time to get them done. Though hopefully, when you return to school in September of 2016, you'll get a study period. That's how DemonAloisTrancy and TCKing12 manage to find more time to post to Fan Fiction, as they're able to complete homework at school, finding time for Fan Fiction while at home. However, if we don't get you to come to terms with this loss in your family, and figure out what your problem is with posting new stories to Fan Fiction, we'll see nothing from Nairobi-harper in 2016, so Arnold, please, help me." Said Rosie, as she stepped back from the microphone, and Arnold stepped forward.

"I am still pretty saddened that Nairobi-harper never got to my chapter about what I thought of the Hey Arnold stories on Fan Fiction, or had me write any more intries in my diary. It's almost as disappointing as when everybody made a big deal that time I farted when receiving my perfect attendance award twenty years ago." Phoeby was heard complaining in the audience before Arnold had a chance to speak.

"Wait a second, I could swear on a stack of phone books that this story was specifically geared towards Rugrats Fan Fiction, not Hey Arnold Fan Fiction." Said Stinky.

"It is, doy. Now, be quiet, and let Football Head speak, or prepare to have your nose get an up close and personal visit from Old Betsy." Griped Helga, as she made a fist and pointed it at Stinky, who was sitting in the row behind her.

"Oh, but while we're on the subject, Nairobi-harper, whatever happened to The Pataki Who Stole Christmas? Yeah, you know, my story? Criminy Nairobi-harper, are you sure you aren't the one who stole Christmas this year in 2015? Cuz you didn't even attempt to redo that story, or release it like you said last year. You've been sitting around, watching TV and doing nothing, when you could have been writing stories over break, and now, your break, is practically, over! You don't get a long break like Celrock gets, or even us characters who are now in college. You barely have two weeks off. So what a waste of time to not spend your break wisely, doing what you love. I always find time for writing poetry, even if it's on the bus. So, think you could try harder in 2016?" Helga demanded in her bossiest tone of voice.

"Get a grip Helga, Nairobi-harper has been going through a really rough time, but I'm going to try to see if I can't help her get through what's recently happened, and as our old fourth grade teacher Mister Simmons would say, help her, move on from this little incident, and make it a fresh new fart." Said Arnold, just as Phoeby's face went red, as she nearly started crying at the memory of what Arnold just triggered, and several audience members started laughing, with Harold's laughter being heard over everybody.

"Phoeby, it's ok, I meant start, you can calm down. I'm sorry." Said Arnold, as fits of laughter from Harold and several other audience members died down, and Phoeby took some deep breaths, trying to relax.

Once the auditorium was quiet,  
Arnold continued.

"Nairobi-harper, I'm very sorry about what has recently taken place in your family. I understand it's easy to feel sad. I feel this way about my parents, but let me ask you a couple of questions, and let me just say, that anybody reading this, if you've recently gone through a loss, I want you all, to consider what I am about to say. First of all, consider this question. How do you think the lost love one would feel if you were sitting around, not doing the things you love to do, all because you were missing them? They'd be pretty disappointed in you that you're behaving in this manner. So, I want you to consider this. I want you to understand, that they'd want you to be happy, and doing the things you love. So, if I were you, get out there, and write your Fan Fiction stories and release them. If nothing else, do it for them. And also, isn't death suppose to make us stronger? We all are going to die some day, it's sadly, a fact of life that's true for all of us, but let the loss of this love one be a reminder, that we don't have very long to live. So live life to the fullest, make everyday a fun filled day, as while Fan Fiction is only a hobby, it is a way for people to remember you by. Do you want people to remember you by viewing incomplete stories, never knowing what was going to happen next? If it were me, I wouldn't want that to happen. I'd rather people visit my profile, and see a list of completed stories, being able to read them from beginning to end, again and again, allowing for my stories, to bring smiles to peoples faces for many generations. Just think about what I said, ok?" Said Arnold.

"Thank you Arnold, that was some very good, wise advice." Said Rosie with a smile, as she wiped the tears away from her face with her sleeve.

"I have the loss of my parents to thank for this, it has made me a stronger person in the twenty-nine years I've been alive." Said Arnold.

"So, what happened to your parents?" Rosie asked.

"Ok, well, most people know that my parents were doctors and scientists. They lived in the rainforest of San Larenzo in South America, helping the Green Eyed people, who gave them a wedding present, my now, late pig Abner, who sadly, lay down to rest when I turned eighteen. But that's a story for another day. He had lived a long life, and that's where we'll leave it. Let's go back to when I was age nine, and I found an old journal that was kept by my father. I nearly threw it out, as it was once again, the anniversary of the day my parents left and never returned, but my grandfather, who he and my grandma had been taking care of me all of my life, told me to not give up on my memories. I sat down with them that day, and we read the journal. I learned how I was a miracle baby born during an erupting volcano, managing to survive. It was also where I learned about Abner, and I learned that to give me a better life, we returned home to my paternal grandparents, and my parents did see me turn one-years-old. But not long after my first birthday, they were asked to help the Green Eyed people find a cure for another breakout of this Sleeping Disease, that was even worse than ever before. That was all my dad wrote, until I turned the page, and saw a map of the jungle where they went off to. Soon after, when returning to school on Monday, as it was the weekend when I found my father's journal, Mister Simmons told me of an essay writing contest, to write an essay about what place you'd like to visit in the world outside the United States and why. Being moved by my father's story, and curious to find my parents, I wrote a paper about this, and how I wanted to go to San Larenzo, to learn what happened to my parents, and to hopefully, reunite with them. My entry won the contest, and for my prize, as soon as school got out at the end of the year, I and my class, chaperoned by Mister Simmons and our principal, Principal Warts, would be taking a trip to San Larenzo. I was pretty excited, eager for the day to come, but sadly, the day didn't come for another seven years. On the morning we were suppose to fly out of Hillwood to head to South America, Mister Simmons slipped in his kitchen putting dishes away, falling and breaking his arm, and his arm broke in such a way, that it couldn't be put into a cast. Poor Mister Simmons spent the summer in a sling, and I'm not sure if he was healed up to return to school in the fall, as I recall there being a sutstitute teacher there for a while, though my fifth grade teacher, Mister Pakatan was no longer next door to Mister Simmon's classroom, so it's hard to know what really happened. As a result of his accident though, and because they couldn't get a new chaperone to replace him, the trip was canceled. We were refunded our money, but most of the kids used it for something else, and my grandparents had to use it to pay for some repairs on the bording house, after the Cacoscas fell on bad times financially, having to sadly, be evicted. I never heard from Oscar and Susie after that, and I do wonder what they're up to now. This then put my trip at a grounding halt, and all through middle school and my first two years of high school, I kept wondering if I'd ever meet up with my parents again. Finally, my prayers were answered on my sixteenth birthday, when my grandparents gave me the best present any teenager could ask for. And no, it wasn't the keys to my grandpa's Packard, even though I was old enough to drive at that point. It was three tickets to San Larenzo, and as soon as school got out, my grandparents and I flew there to find my parents." Explained Arnold.

"Did you find them?" Rosie asked.

Before Arnold replied, he got a little misty eyed at this memory, which told Rosie what was coming, but she took a deep breath, waiting to hear what Arnold had to say.

"Well, we found them, but sadly, they died, and sadly, all of the Geen Eyed people had been wiped out. We traveled to a nearby village where an old man named George told us that while my parents did come sixteen years ago to help cure the disease, they, too, sadly fell ill with the disease upon their arrival, causing them along with what remained of the Green Eyed people to die out. I was pretty heartbroken about learning this, until something unexpected happened. A gentle hand was resting on my shoulder as I sat at my parents grave sight in the cemetery. I looked up to my surprise, to find Helga was standing behind me. Curious, I asked what she was doing here, and to my surprise, Mister Simmons, and everybody who was in my fourth grade class surprised me. This was the other part of the surprise, as my grandparents had been stashing away money for seven years, feeling bad about the cancelation of our original trip, and they secretly called up everybody, and had them come on the flight after ours, so as for me to not find out until just the right moment, once we had some answers. It was at that moment when Helga, who felt really sorry for me, showed me another side of herself. Rather than being angry and scowling all of the time, she admitted to me that she really liked me, and we shared our first kiss. I couldn't admit right then that I really liked her, but as we finished high school together, and spent more time together, I found I really liked her, and we went to our senior prom together, making us, an official couple. After high school, we all went our separate ways for a while, Helga went off to study poetry at Wellington College, while I went to Prinston to get a degree in Psycho Therapy. I've always loved helping people, and so, I thought, why not get a degree in Psychology, and make this practice of helping others and listening to their problems, my full-time career. As of now, I am a psychologist in the Hillwood area, taking the place of Dr. Blitz, who had recently retired to persue a career as a professional singer of New Age music, and I am engaged to be married to Helga Pataki next summer." Said Arnold.

The audience cheered with excitement, congratulating Arnold on his engagement.

"But wait! Wait! What's with Helga still calling you Football head? I heard her szayihng that earlier when that nice girl with black hair in the glasses was complaining about Nairobi-harper's lack to continue her Hey Arnold stories." Rosie asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Helga still uses it as a nickname for me, that I've more or less, become accustomed to over the years. I more or less, ignore it, because I now know how she really feels about me, and that the only reason why she was so mean to me all of those years, was her way of hiding her true feelings for me, because she was too shy and scared to tell me until she was ready." Arnold explained.

"So, why did you tell this story?" Rosie asked.

"I told this story, because I want Nairobi-harper, and any author out here to understand, that life isn't going to always be easy, and we're going to lose people along the way, but as a result, I'm living my life to the fullest. I've got a successful career as a psychologist, and go to help my patients each and every day with their problems. On the weekends, I still find a little bit of time for some baseball at Gerold's Field, and bottom line, maybe my parents didn't get to see me grow up, but I know they'll always be there in spirit, and I know, that they would be very proud of me, if they could see, just how far I've come in my life." Said Arnold, as he took a bow, and everybody applauded.

"So Nairobi-harper, I hope you'll take this nice gentleman Arnold's advice seriously. Let the loss of your family member make you stronger. And if you continue to write great stories out here on Fan Fiction, I can assure you, you'll not only be making me, your OC, proud, but you'll be making your late family member proud too." Said Rosie with a huge grin on her face, as Zack approached her, and placed an orange ribbon with a medal on it around her neck, and Rosie, waving to the audience, walked off stage.

Arnold followed behind her, as Zack approached the podium, ready to continue on with the ceremony.

"Well, that number, nearly took an hour, but I'd like to thank Arnold for his words of wisdom, after what's happened, they needed to be said, and I hope that everybody will consider Arnold's advice when faced by troubled times. With that out of the way, let's continue on, with the ceremony." Said Zack, as he pulled the next envelope out of his pocket with the number six on it, and opened it to pull out the small yellow slip of paper.

"And the story voted on at number six is, Hey As Told by Rugrats go Wild Two, by DancingWithDinosaurs." Said Zack, as DancingWithDinosaurs came up on stage, wearing a pink dress, with her light brown hair pulled back into two braids, similarly styled to how Lila on Hey Arnold would style her hair, wearing a pair of black pumps.

"Thank you everybody. Not to worry, I don't need Arnold to come back up here, I'll keep my speech short, but I just, wanted to say, thank you to all of my fans for their support on my story, you guys are the best! I had a lot of fun writing it, especially with coming up with those games I had the characters play in the competitions, thank you Mario Party, for being a huge inspiration for several of those. Oh, and be looking for Hey as Told by Rugrats go Wild Three, coming in May of 2016! Happy New Year everybody!" Shouted DancingWithDinosaurs excitedly, as Zack approached her, and placed a dark blue ribbon with a medal on it around her neck, and DancingWithDinosaurs, walked off stage.

"Well, we're halfway there with the first set of ten stories, though the second ten should go much quicker, I hope, as we're running out of time. No matter, let's carry on. Let's see who came in at number five." Said Zack, as he opened up the next envelope in his pocket.

"And the story at number five is, Tales from the Crib: Sleeping Dil by DemonAloisTrancy." Said Zack, as Savanna Green, wearing a yellow bandana and a dress to match, came up on stage.

"Thank you everybody. On behalf of DemonAloisTrancy, I'd like to say, this was an excellent story full of adventure and magic, and it's a great one to reread over and over again. Thank you for being such loyal supporters, you guys are truly the best. And for DemonAloisTrancy, who's most famous ongoing story at this point, Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's, was up to fifty-three chapters come the end of 2015, may she get several more stories and chapters posted in 2016, and let's see if by the end of 2016, if she can be up to seventy-five chapters in that story. Thank you everybody, thank you." Said Savanna, as Zack placed a red ribbon with a medal on it around her neck, and she was escorted off stage.

"Thank you Savanna, and to everybody who has spoken so far. Now on to see what story came in at number four." Said Zack, as he pulled the next envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"And the story at number four is, Thanksgiving Day by Holiday Sean." Said Zack, as a twenty-year-old guy wearing black leather clothing with electric blue hair came up on stage.

"Hello everybody, my name is Aaron, and I am Holiday Sean's OC. And I have to say, that maybe Nairobi-harper was stumped on an idea to do a Thanksgiving story back in 2015, but not my OC Holiday Sean, he did, one of the best Thanksgiving stories, I ever heard! He not only did a good job of doing a story to feature nothing but OC's, but it sent out an important message about what the holiday, was truly all about. Thank you for doing a terrific job on this story, you're just, simply amazing! And oh yes, my advice for you in 2016, please do more stories about me and Z? Those are awesome, and I really wanna see where our relationship goes. Heck, maybe we could even adopt a rugrat of our own in 2016, just a suggestion. Thank you." Said Aaron, as Zack placed a black and white striped ribbon with a medal on it around his neck, and Aaron was escorted off stage.

"Now we're up to the top three stories. So far, I've been handing out medals, but for these last three, I'll be handing out trophies. So, let's have the envelope, as I see what story made it at number three." Said Zack, as he reached into his pocket to get the third to last envelope out and open it.

"And the story at number three is, Akito and Estelle's Rugrat Adventure by PerkyGoth14." Said Zack, as her OC Cherry, wearing a long ruby red dress, came up on stage.

"Hello everybody, my name is Cherry, and I'm an OC owned by PerkyGoth14. On behalf of PerkyGoth14, I'd like to simply say that she had a lot of fun writing this story. The Rugrats Movie is by far, one of her favorites, and she had a lot of fun, incorperating characters from other favorite movies of hers, and having them go on this major forrest adventure. It was also nice to see by the end, that Elewese was more so excited and prepared to get a new baby brother or sister, and I wish her well as a big sister. And as far as advice for 2016 goes, I know you're not a big one to write for the Rugrats fandom, but here's hoping you can release our adventure that parodies Rugrats go Wild, as that sounds like lots of fun! Thank you all, thank you." Said Cherry, as Zack handed her a beautiful trophy that looked like the Rugrats logo on a pedestal.

Walking slowly, so as to not drop the trophy and break it, Cherry walked off stage, as Zack reapproached the microphone to give out the next award.

"Thank you Cherry. And now, let's see who made it at number two in 2015." Said Zack, as he pulled the second to last envelope out of his pants pocket.

"And the story at number two is, Rugrats: Growing Up! By LilNate03." Said Zack, as Cree Carmichael, wearing a pink jersey that said Girl Bye in white letters, came up on stage.

"I just wanna say that this story is fandasome, and you totally rock! Also, congratulations on not only finishing it in 2015, but for being the longest story currently on the Rugrats + All Grown Up fandom, with a total of one-hundred chapters, and well over one-hundred reviews. Here's hoping in 2015, you can reach at least fifty chapters in the sequel, Rugrats: Growing Up Two, and remember, girl bye!" Said Cree, as she snapped her fingers, and Zack handed her the second place trophy, which was a statue of Reptar.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Cree, as she walked off stage with her trophy.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. Who's story was voted on by the Rugrats characters as the number one story in 2015?" Zack asked, as a drumroll was heard in the background, and Zack pulled the last and final envelope out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the results.

"And, the story voted on at number one is, Angelica's Adventure by Sovietlollipop." Said Zack, as Zoey, wearing her usual red, white, and blue attire, came up on stage.

"Thank you, thank you everybody. My name is Zoey Anderson, and as you guys I'm sure are well aware, I am an OC owned by Sovietlollipop. Honestly, I am shocked at the fact that the story where I am introduced, became the number one story for 2015, but I am flattered that we did that good a job. Thank you all, for your loyal support. It's fans like you, that keep my author Sovietlollipop going, we couldn't have done it without you. And on behalf of Sovietlollipop, he wanted me to tell you guys, that he really enjoyed writing this story, and showing the true nature of Angelica, allowing her to make amends with the Rugrats, and turn over a new leaf, being a better person in the future. I was happy to be featured, and become Angelica's friend, even if my father did get washed overboard in the accident, it was a beautiful story, and I'm thankful to have such great supportive friends, like Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica, and the whole gang. You guys, are truly amazing. And hmmm, as for advice for Sovietlollipop for the new year, hmmm, that's a tough one, but I hope to see more chapters in Megarats and The Pregnancy, and above all else, keep being a loyal supporter and friend to Celrock, you've really been a huge help to her over this last week, while Nairobi-harper was absent, unable to be there for Celrock during the holiday season. Thank you, thank you." Said Zoey, as Zack handed her a trophy of The Splat logo, and a small picture of Tommy and his ball, replicating the neon crome statue that stands on top of the Klasky Csupo Animation Studios location at Sunshine BRVD in Hollywood.

Zoey beamed at the cheering audience, as she walked off stage carrying her trophy, and Gerold and Zack came up to the podium.

"Thank you brothers and sisters, and thank you Zack, for partaking in this part of the program." Said Gerold.

"You're welcome." Replied Zack with a smile, as he left stage and took his seat in the audience.

"Now we move on, to the second part of our program, but before we do, we'd like to have a special performance from one of Celrock's OC's, and a children's artist adored by all Rugrats as toddlers, please give it up for the one, the only, Sherry Berry!" Announced Gerold, as Sherry Berry, with her bright green hair, sparkly blue star shaped dangly earrings, pink and yellow outfit, and black pumps, came out on stage, and took the microphone from Gerold.

"Thank you sir. Everybody, it is an honor to be here tonight on this fine stage, and now, I'd like to perform for all of you, a song that two of my biggest fans, Tommy and Dil Pickles, loved to hear me sing, back when they were one and two-years-old, you may recall it in chapters three and four of Celrock's story, The Family Emergency." Said Sherry Berry, as Tommy and Dil down in the audience, looked slightly embarrassed, but let the embarrassment die down, as they heard the soothing melody of her song, being taken back to their young childhood.

 _I'm a bell, hear me ring._

 _Pull my string and I will sing._

 _Ding dong ding._

 _Ding dong ding._

 _Ding, dong ding, dong ding._

 _I'm a bell, hear me ring._

 _Pull my string and I will sing._

 _Ding dong ding._

 _Ding dong ding._

 _Ding, dong ding, dong ding._

The final few notes of the song played, as Sherry Berry swayed to the music, then took a bow as the song ended, before leaving stage, and getting a standing ovation from Tommy, Dil, Rosie, and Zack in the audience. Sherry Berry turned and smiled with a grin, before completely exiting the stage, and Gerold returned to the podium.

Before Gerold could speak, a groan was heard from the audience.

"What's wrong Olaughlinhunter?" Celrock asked, turning to Olaughlinhunter, who had an angry look on his face.

"Why didn't I get an award? I am nearly finished with Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz." Olaughlinhunter muttered.

"Olaughlinhunter, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your story had to be completed by the end of 2015, and sorry, but it sadly, wasn't." Replied Celrock.

"But I told you last night that I'd finish it by the end of January." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"So, finish it in 2016, and maybe you'll make the awards list at next year's ceremony." Celrock replied, as Gerold tapped the microphone, to get everybody to quiet down and gain their attention.

"Man, that, was a beautiful performance! Too bad my little sister Timberly didn't know of her music when she was little. She could have been listening to Sherry Berry all of the time, rather than eating my chocolate turtles from the Campfire Lads to sell in the neighborhood to earn money for that go cart, or making us search for her stuffed alligator Wally, just to seek attention. Whatever, that was over twenty years ago, time to move on. Anyway, a fine performance from Sherry Berry, thank you." Said Gerold, as he cleared his throat before going on.

"Before we get to the final top ten list and see to closing out tonight's program, because we're running out of time, and don't want to forget this award, we have a very special award. This award was thought up by Celrock herself, and it's called, the Friendship Author Award. This award goes to the best authors and friends that Celrock has had on Fan Fiction. To obtain this award, the people who are receiving this award have stood by Celrock for the bulk of 2015 and beyond, not only in private to help her through troubled times, whether it was to vent about nasty guest reviews, or to talk about how they were feeling with the lack of other fellow friends and supporters being around at the holidays for one reason or another, but they'd favorite, follow, and review many of her stories, having nothing but good things to say, and in turn, Celrock gave them equal support. They also gave her ideas, or released stories that got Celrock inspired. In turn, Celrock helped them with their stories as well. We have four people being nominated for this award. And now, for the author who gets third place. And the award goes to, DemonAloisTrancy." Said Gerold, as DemonAloisTrancy, wearing a black sweater and a red mini skirt, came up on stage, to claim her prize.

"Thank you everybody. If it weren't for Celrock, Terrible Two's probably wouldn't be as far along as it is today. I am honored that I, too, was able to help Celrock out, and be a loyal supportive friend over the course of this last year. And there's no doubt, that we'll continue to watch The Splat together, and continue to talk and help one another out, in 2016." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as Gerold handed her a shiny blue ribbon, and she exited the stage.

"And now, for the second place winners. Two people were nominated for this award, because they have both, shown huge support to Celrock, not only on her work, but been there for her as very close friends to talk to in troubled times. And the second place winners are, Sovietlollipop and Nairobi-harper." Said Gerold, as Sovietlollipop, wearing kacky pants and a red plad buttondown shirt, came up on stage, and accepting the award on Nairobi-harper's behalf, Rosie returned to the stage for the second time that evening.

"Thank you. I feel I've been acceptionally helpful over this holiday season, as I comforted Celrock, who really felt sad and lonely with the absence and lack of stories from Nairobi-harper, and for that, I am honored, to be receiving this award this evening." Said Sovietlollipop, as a small neon crome statue of Tommy Pickles and his star ball was handed to him by Gerold.

"And before I go, I'd like to say, that I look forward to checking out more of Celrock's stories in 2016, and always remember Celrock, you can always come to me to talk about anything, after all, that's what friends are for." Said Sovietlollipop, as the crowd clapped, and he walked off stage carrying his prize.

Rosie then stared at Gerold, a bit disappointed.

"Wait a second Gerold, what about me?" Rosie asked.

Gerold frowned.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but when they said that Nairobi-harper wouldn't be attending the ceremony because of the loss in her family, her statue wasn't delivered." Said Gerold apologetically.

This only caused Rosie to start crying, as she left stage.

"This isn't fair!" Rosie was heard screaming in frustration back stage, as she stomped down the stairs and stormed back to her seat in the back of the audience.

She slumped down in her seat and buried her face in her hands, trying to keep her sobs down, as the ceramony marched on.

"And now, for the first place award. And this award, goes, to none other than Boris Yeltsin." Said Gerold, as Boris Yeltsin, wearing a plad buttondown shirt, dark blue jeans and brown cowboy boots, came up on stage using his white cane.

Gerold positioned the microphone in front of Boris Yeltsin, and once he felt it was in front of him, he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Thank you everybody. Celrock is truly amazing, and I am honored, to be her friend. And as far as releasing my own material in 2016 to Fan Fiction, I plan on doing so, once I remember all of the steps on how to upload a document to the website and do so." Said Boris Yeltsin, as Gerold handed him a huge plaque with the Rugrats logo on it, and helped escort Boris Yeltsin off stage.

"And now, may I please see all of the Rugrats, Rosie, Zack, and Celrock up on stage please, for the final part of tonight's program?" Gerold asked, as those people he named off, came up on stage.

Celrock, wearing a beautiful long turquoise blue dress, approached the microphone.

"Thank you everybody. Before I have the Rugrats characters and my two most favorite OC's, my OC Zack and Nairobi-harper's OC Rosie award me by telling me what they believe to be the top ten stories of mine that I released and completed in 2015, I'd like to take a moment, to give a year in review of my work on Fan Fiction. In January, things started out great, as I got several stories released before having to return to school near the end of the month. Then, I tried to keep up appearances, but when I got sick in February, I found I needed to take a break, to nurse myself back to health, and see to getting school work done. I finally returned near the end of March, with the release of Ask the Dynamic Trio, a story that's grown very popular with the fans, and is nearly up to 100 reviews and has 28 chapters posted at this time, and thanks to Nairobi-harper introducing her OC Rosie to the fandom in her story, which has yet to be completed, Rosie's Younger Years, perhaps it will see an ending in 2016, but anyway, this new OC inspired me to return with new stories, and between March and September, I released and completed several stories, as I finished up the spring semester, enjoyed summer vacation, trying to stay cool in front of the fan on those freakishly hot days, and cried tears of disappointment, when I got horrible guest reviews from nasty people like Ug. Thanks to moral support from all of my friends, like those who received awards this evening, they helped stop my discouragement, encouraging me to press on, as I tried to ignore them, and do what I dearly loved. I even released Rugrat Bloopers, another ongoing story that is loved by many of the fans. But then, once I returned to school in September, and the announcements were made of the revivals of Nickelodeon programming, and The 90's are All That, turned into The Splat, aside from school and other things going on in my personal life happening to me, keeping me from being as active in the fandom, it seem to effect everybody at this point, as the fandom has faced a major downhill slide since September. I finally had the characters voice their opinions on the matter come November, and during the Thanksgiving holiday, it seems as if things picked up again for a few days, but as soon as December rolled around, they fell apart again, and to my surprise, things didn't pick up nearly as much as I thought they would over the Christmas and New Years break, and I seriously thought they would. And it broke my heart to see that Jesse Barrow decided to retire, and then, on top of that, Nairobi-harper taking a break too, but despite these sad decisions these authors had to make, not dressing up the Rugrats fandom with any holiday stories this Christmas season, I didn't let that stop me. I've released 139 stories in 2015 alone, and posted my one-hundredth story, Rugrats, The Musical on my one year anniversary on June 3, 2015, and spread a bit of Christmas cheer with my second longest story to hit the fandom, Zack and Kimi's Christmas Collage. As for 2016, I'm not sure what will happen. I know that I will be quite busy when school starts back up, as I'll be in three classes, and hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be able to graduate at the end of the semester with my Bachelor's Degree, and I also know that this is a big year for Rugrats, as they celebrate twenty-five years of existence come August 11, 2016, and I can assure you, I have plans to celebrate on Fan Fiction with a very special story, Doug Babysits the Rugrats, but regardless as to what else happens, I plan to continue to be the strong person I've been up to this point. If authors request it, I'll consider releasing birthday stories for them just as I did for several people in 2015, and much, much more. But you may be curious, out of the 139 stories I released, what were the top ten stories voted on by the characters of mine in 2015? Tommy, please step forward." Said Celrock, as Tommy came up on her right, and took the microphone from her hand.

"Thank you everybody. Well, last week, The Splat aired two hours of our old shows, Rugrats and All Grown Up, and while we all got together at my college dorm for the earlier part of the week, neglecting to study for finals, as we procrastinated, passing a little blue notebook around, writing down what we thought were our favorite stories that Celrock posted, while watching The Splat on my portable television, we got together, and secretly voted on our top ten favorites. And just as Zack helped with the top ten stories of all times at the beginning of tonight's program, I'd like for him to return to the stage, to release this list. Those of us who wrote that story down in my blue notebook, will come up to the podium after Zack names off the story and at what number it ranked at, and say a little something about the story, in terms of why they wrote it down, and felt it deserved to be honored. Take it away Zack." Said Tommy, as Zack approached the podium.

"Thank you everybody. So now, let's get on with it. Let's see which one of Celrock's stories came in at number ten." Said Zack, as he pulled out a new piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and glanced at the list that was scribbled before him.

"And the story at number ten is, Goodbye to my Grandpa." Said Zack, as Chuckie came up to the microphone, shaking nervously.

He looked around hesitantly, until he saw Tommy, Kimi, and Zack smiling, allowing Chuckie to take some deep breaths and calm down, before delivering his speech.

"Thank you everybody. Guys, Celrock wrote this story to pay respect for the loss of my original voice actress on Rugrats, Christine Cavanaugh, who we lost three days shy of Christmas in 2014. She did a beautiful job on this story, and for that, I thank her for doing something so special." Said Chuckie, as he slowly backed away, allowing Zack to return to the podium with his list.

"Thank you Chuckie. And now it's time, for the story at number nine. And that story is, The Love Bug." Said Zack, as Rosie stepped forward.

"Thank you Zack. I'd just like to say, that this story, released back in late March, early April, was a beautiful way to introduce me to Tommy, even if he was sick much of that story, it's a story that makes me cry and laugh, every time I read it, thus, I felt it deserved a place in the top ten list." Said Rosie, as she stepped away, and Zack returned to the podium.

"Thank you Rosie. I agree, that was a great way for you to be introduced in Celrock's stories, and when we were little, you and Tommy did, make a very cute couple." Said Zack, as Rosie and Tommy blushed and smiled at one another for a brief moment, remembering back to their young childhood.

"Moving on to the story that you guys voted on at number eight. And that story is, A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack." Said Zack, as he waited for the applause to die down, before continuing to speak.

"As you can see, I'm the one obligated to say a few words about this story. I loved this story because I learned an important lesson about friendship and keeping your promises, and on top of that, we all learned about Tommy's first trip across the country to visit Rosie for her birthday. We also learned that as crummy as a trip can get a times, when you can find the silver lining, and be thankful that you did get to see your friend, it makes the trip all the more worth while, no matter what happens." Said Zack, as another applause was heard from the audience.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, let's see what came in at number seven. And, it looks like at number seven was another great story, Zack and Kimi's Christmas Collage." Said Zack, as he moved aside to allow Kimi to step forward.

"Thank you Zachary. I thought this was a beautiful way for Celrock to spread a little bit of Christmas cheer all through the month of December. It also taught readers the true meaning of Christmas, and all in all, it was just, a beautiful little love story, as we saw our relationship as a couple, blossom from our days as toddlers, right up until we had the news of expecting our first child, twenty-five years later. Seeing that spreading Christmas cheer was a bit on the weak side for most authors this year in the fandom, I can be thankful when Celrock took this matter into her own hands, and brought us something we can enjoy, for many Christmases to come." Said Kimi, as she stepped back and let Zack return to the podium.

"Thank you my little dumpling." Said Zack, as Kimi peered at the back of Zack's head, blushing a small smile.

"Yes, I agree with Kimi, that story was truly, amazing. Now, to see what was voted on at number six." Said Zack, as he skimmed through the list.

"And at number six, we have, Slumber Party, the Altered OC Version." Said Zack, as Susie stepped forward.

"I'll admit, I didn't know the gang at the time when Angelica and Tommy had their first slumber party, nor was I in the story that Rosie told to Tommy, but the fact that Celrock took one of her least favorite episodes of Rugrats, and made it what she felt the episode should have been with the Rugrats of the East coast was truly amazing, and for that, I give her credit for doing such a beautiful job." Said Susie, as she moved away, allowing Zack to return to the microphone.

"Thank you Susie. I agree, and I'm sorry I wasn't at either one of those slumber parties. Though I'm kind of sorry I wasn't at the one where Tommy threw up on Angelica. Had I been there and she gotten both of us sick, with both of us throwing up on her, we would have drowned her, destroying that little blond bitch for sure!" Said Zack, as Angelica gave him an evil glare.

"Moving on, let's see what came in at number five. And at number five, is, The Camping Trip." Said Zack, as Phil came forward.

"Thank you everyone. Granted, while I didn't go on this camping trip with Bobby Generic and Tommy, I now better understand what flashback Tommy had when we were tweens and were on that white water rafting trip that made him so afraid of the water, and I loved the dream sequence that Tommy had while trying to get over food poisoning. Excellent work as always Celrock on this Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover, excellent work." Said Phil with a smile, as he stepped back, allowing Zack to return to the podium.

"Thank you Phil. Now, let's see what came in at number four. And the story at number four is, Honey, Angelica Shrunk the Babies." Said Zack, as Lil stepped forward.

"Thank you everyone. This Honey I Shrunk the Kids and Rugrats crossover, while it was quite a scary adventure for us as microscopic toddlers, in hind sight, it's pretty funny how we managed to freak Angelica out. And I have to say, I like it a gazillion times better than the actual Rugrats episode when we were tiny from our sixth season, The Incredible Shrinking Babies. Way to go Celrock, you are so, awesome!" Said Lil, as she stepped back and Zack returned to the podium.

"Thank you Lil, that was, very nice. And yes, I agree, it was pretty funny how we managed to freak Angelica out, especially in chapter five, when we had to live in her dollhouse for a short time. Now, let's see what story came in at number three. And the story at number three is, When Reggie Met Angelica." Said Zack, as Angelica stepped forward.

"Thank you everybody. Finally, a moment for me to shine! And you'd think I'd pull an ug or a palarit or whatever her name is here, but nope, you'd be surprised. This story, released around Halloween, and based on what Reggie had me doing to the babies, it could be a Halloween story when you think about it, even though it didn't take place at Halloween, well, while I can't say I was very nice to the babies when we were little, I'll admit, following Reggie's lead helped me to better understand and come to terms with how I really feel about them, as deep down, I'd never want anything super awful to happen to them, or at least, nothing that couldn't be fixed, with a replacement toy, or a new cookie or a piece of candy when I'm not around of course, but I also learned that maybe those babies aren't so dumb after all. They tried to warn me about Reggie, to which I dismissed it, causing me to hurt the ones who I truly called my friends when in private, and I have learned, that if my bullying goes too far, and I get influenced by others, to stop, and only listen to myself. Good thing too, as had something unreplaceable happened to one of those babies, I don't know what I would have ever done with myself for the rest of my life, if I had hurt one of them beyond repair. Thank you Celrock, in some ways, you helped me to reach to my full potential, and see that while I can be mean, Coco Labooche isn't the only one who stands above me angatonizing wise, Reggie does too, and for that, I feel sorry for Rosie and her little friends who must deal with him on a day-to-day basis, or who had to deal with him growing up." Said Angelica, as she stepped away from the podium, smiling, and Zack returned to give out the next number.

"That was, probably one of the nicest things I've ever heard you say Angelica, and as you can probably tell, I mean it, I'm not being sarcastic for once. With that out of the way, let's see what came in at number two." Said Zack, as he looked over his sheet of paper.

"And the story at number two is, The Family Emergency." Said Zack, as Dil stepped forward to speak.

"Thank you everyone. I loved this story. Not only did we get a glimpse at my brother and all of our emotions, seeing it was a Rugrats and Inside Out crossover, but I felt I played a huge role in this story, as I helped get my grandpa to come home, surprising my brother, who sadly, caught the stomach virus from me. It was a great adventure, and will be remembered for all times. Whether it's Celrock, or some other author who's currently a part of the fandom, or has yet to release their first story in the new year, I'd love to see more Rugrats and Inside Out crossovers of us in the future. But please do me a favor? Please finish them? I saw another one posted, focusing around my brother, something about a Bad Haircut or something, that was never finished. Hopefully it's finished come 2016, I'd love to see what happens with that, as he hasn't even had the haircut yet. Like, totally not cool! Anyway, great job Celrock, ten out of ten zillion." Said Dil, as he stepped away and Zack stepped back up to the podium, to announce the final result.

"Thank you Dil, that speech was, very moving. And now, what was the number one story to be completed by Celrock in 2015?" Zack asked, as a drumroll was heard in the background, and he skimmed down to the bottom of the piece of paper he was holding in his hand.

"And the number one story is, The Washington DC Story!" Exclaimed Zack, as Tommy stepped forward to give his speech.

"Thank you Zack. Sadly, that wasn't one of the happiest memories from my toddler years, and I have to say, for Celrock, it was probably by far, one of the hardest stories she ever wrote, especially chapter seven, when, well, I went through something so painful, that even I, a very brave person, gets shivers down my spine at the reminder of that memory, but like me, she proved herself to be very brave. So many authors I've run into on this fandom, would have probably given up at that point in the story, never to finish it, but not Celrock. She and I are a lot alike in so many ways, and maybe it's because we were both born premature, I don't know, but we both, never give up, and we do whatever it takes, to finish what we've started, and put a smile on our fan's faces by the end of the day. I also believe that particular Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover story, is in a way, the way our series, Rugrats, and our friends series, Bobby's World, should have ended, opposed to how they did end, with that episode about Kimi's birthday for us, and something about Back to the Furniture or something, where Bobby is concerned. Good job Celrock, and I have no doubt, that you'll continue to grace the fandom with your awesome stories, in the coming 2016 year." Said Tommy, as Celrock smiled, and took the microphone from him.

"Thank you everybody for all of your kind words and support this evening. You guys have been very special to me ever since the first day I laid eyes upon you on October 30, 1993, and you guys will always have a special place in my heart, until the day I die. I don't wanna get too ahead of myself as far as 2016 is concerned, but if it's anything like 2015 was for me, then I have no doubt, that 2016 will be another great year for me on Fan Fiction, and I'm looking forward to it. Thank you everyone, thank you." Said Celrock, as Gerold returned to the stage, carrying another neon crome statue of Tommy Pickles and his star ball to hand to Celrock.

Before Gerold could speak, a black girl with long black braids in her hair, wearing a pair of Steven Universe pink and purple pajamas walked out on stage. Everybody turned and stared in shock to see who was before them. It was Nairobi-harper, who had snuck out her broken window, based on some cuts and bruises they saw on her hands, as she snuck out of the house in her pajamas and snuck to the ceremony.

"Nairobi-harper?" Everybody in the room asked in shock.

She took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes everybody, it's me. No, I didn't jump off the face of the planet, I am indeed, still alive. And while I wasn't suppose to be watching television because I'm technically grounded, I plugged in the earbuds from my iPad to the headphone jack on my television, and tuned into the ceremony, hoping my mother wouldn't come in to check on me, but luckily, she's so busy with work, she could care less. No matter, I want to apologize for my absence as of late, and for just disappearing without a trace. While I privately apologized to Celrock, I never made a public apology for disappearing, and that's very wrong of me. I'm very sorry I didn't say something when the death happened. I guess, I was just, so upset by the tragedy, that I couldn't find the right words to say. It took being screamed at by Celrock to help me realize what a horrible friend I've been to everybody this holiday season, and in a way, since the start of the school year. But Celrock is one of my true pals, and probably one of my best friends out here on this fandom, and she's agreed to help me reach my goal of one-hundred stories by the end of 2016, or for sure, by the end of high school if not sooner, and that for me, will come in June of 2018. I promise to never do that again, and I'm gonna try much harder in 2016, to release a story or a chapter in an ongoing story at least once a month over the course of the 2016 year, that is, once I figure out this mess with the website, as I was going to have two new stories up on New Years Eve, but thanks to technical difficulties on Fan Fiction, I could never get them posted." Said Nairobi-harper.

"I can help you." Shouted Sovietlollipop from the audience.

"Thank you Sovietlollipop, that would be great." Said Nairobi-harper with a smile.

"You're welcome!" Sovietlollipop replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I am truly sorry, and I hope you can all find it in your heart to forgive me, both, the Rugrats, and Hey Arnold characters." Said Nairobi-harper, as everybody crowded around her on stage, and gave her a huge group hug.

"Of course we forgive you Nairobi-harper, you're one of our biggest fans." Said Arnold.

"Yeah, without you and Celrock, we'd cease to have a reason to get up in the morning anymore and live out our days as retired Nicktoon characters, living the glorious life on Fan Fiction." Said Tommy.

Everybody nodded in agreement, as Celrock handed Nairobi-harper her statue prize.

"What are you doing? This is your award, you should keep it." Said Nairobi-harper.

"I don't need it. Besides, it's my way of saying, thanks, for throwing me a birthday party, and to apologize for not getting you a real Christmas present this year, but rather, yelling at you for disappearing two days prior to the holiday." Said Celrock.

"Awe, you didn't have to do that. I totally don't blame you for yelling at me, I truly deserved it. I wasn't acting like myself, and for that, I feel just awful." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Well, I want you to have it, and whenever you look at your statue, let it bring you inspiration for new stories on Fan Fiction from now, and for all eternity." Said Celrock.

"Thank you Celrock." Whispered Nairobi-harper with a smile, as she took the statue, and gave Celrock another hug.

"I just have one question. Where did you get those nifty pajamas?" Stinky asked.

"My grandmother got them for me as a Christmas present. She knows how much I absolutely love Steven Universe, and with how depressed I was feeling over the loss of my cousin, she wanted to get me something to cheer me up. And I'll admit, I haven't taken them off since Christmas day. Heck, I might never take them off again." Said Nairobi-harper, as several Rugrats and Hey Arnold characters gave her disgusted looks.

"On second thought, maybe I'd better get dressed when I go to school on Monday." Said Nairobi-harper.

"And while you're at it, I'd take a shower if I were you, you stink! You smell worse than Big Bob's feet, or Mirium after she's had a batdh of her smoothies." Shouted Helga.

"I don't know, you smell great!" Commented Phil, as he took a wiff of the air.

Nairobi-harper, embarrassed, smiled at Phil, before Gerold made his way through the crowd to return to the microphone to close out the show.

"Well everybody, we'd like to thank you for joining us for this very special presentation on Fan Fiction, coming to you live, from The Palace in Hillwood. Before we go though, we have one more musical performance from the famous pop singer, Emmica." Said Gerold, as Emmica came out on stage, wearing the same outfit she wore on the All Growed Up special.

"Thank you everybody. It is an honor to be here this evening, and to prove it, I'd like you all out there, to join in with me, as I sing this song. Come on everybody, you know it, and I know it." Said Emmica, as the all too familiar music started up, and gathering around Emmica who was on center stage, all of the Rugrats and Hey Arnold characters, OC's, and authors joined in with her, as they sang this song.

 _You're a friend to me,_

 _I'm a friend to you,_

 _When we have each other,_

 _There's nothing we can't do._

 _You were there for me,_

 _I am there for you._

 _Whether good or bad times_

 _we'll see it through._

 _You're a friend to me,_

 _I'm a friend to you,_

 _You brighen up my day,_

 _when I'm feeling blue._

 _You should know wherever we'll be,_

 _Hold onto our dreams for you and for me._

 _Whether we are near or apart,_

 _I'll always remember you'll be in my heart._

 _You're a friend to me,_

 _I'm a friend to you,_

 _When we have each other,_

 _There's nothing we can't do._

 _You were there for me,_

 _I am there for you._

 _Wherever I go,_

 _I know this is true._

 _All the moments we shared in the past,_

 _The hopes and the fears,_

 _The tears and the laughs._

 _All the memories, all that we could be,_

 _There's one thing I know I always believed..._

 _You're a friend to me,_

 _I'm a friend to you,_

 _You brighen up my day,_

 _when I'm feeling blue._

 _You were there for me,_

 _I am there for you._

 _Whether good or bad times_

 _we'll see it through._

 _You're a friend to me,_

 _I'm a friend to you,_

 _You brighen up my day,_

 _when I'm feeling blue._

 _You were there for me,_

 _I am there for you._

 _Oh baby!_

 _Whether good or bad times_

 _we'll see it through._

 _You're a friend to me,_

 _I'm a friend to you,_

 _When we have each other,_

 _There's nothing we can't do._

 _You're a friend to me,_

 _I'm a friend to you,_

 _When we have each other,_

 _There's... hey!_

Amanda POV

And that concludes this year's special presentation. As you can see, Celrock, the other authors, and the Rugrats, continue to go through their ups and downs, but it wouldn't be life without them. And so, what will happen in 2016? As I always say, you'll just have to wait, and see. For now, this is Amanda Plunk saying, goodnight.

End of Amanda POV

Her narration was heard with everybody continuing to sing along with Emmica in the background, and following the narration, the ending credits rolled on the screen, with Emmica's song concluding, and all of the characters, authors, and OC's, giving one another, one last group hug, before departing from the stage, and the screen, fading to black.

The screen cut to a close up of Arnold leaving the Palace, with one final message.

"Remember everybody, if you love Fan Fiction just as much as we do, like Celrock, you'll make time for it. Don't be afraid to do so, if it's something you love to do, live life to the fullest, because without your help, like Tommy said, we'd have no reason to get up everyday and go on." Said Arnold, as Gerold came up from behind him, the two of them, doing their secret hand shake, as they walked off down the streets of Hillwood, chatting and smiling, as if nothing had changed between them over the last twenty years.

The End

Author's Note: I do hope everybody enjoyed that story. I am curious, what stories did you guys like of mine over this last year? Feel free to let me know what your top ten favorites of mine were in the reviews that I released and completed in 2015, as I'd love to know. And with that, Happy New Years everybody, here's to an awesome 2016, both on, and off Fan Fiction, for all of us. And as I always say, be looking for more stories, coming soon.


End file.
